


The Peasant Princess

by thehappiestwolfluvr



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: AU, Cole is a horse..., F/M, M/M, cole cannot speak, nya and kai are twins, royal twins are a disgrace superstition
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-05-29 08:04:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15068795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehappiestwolfluvr/pseuds/thehappiestwolfluvr
Summary: long ago, sixteen years to be exact twins were born into the royal family of Ninjago Twins were considered a disgrace The younger twin to be specific If the king was merciful the younger twin lived It just wasn't as royalty They were dumped on the doorstep of some poor peasant family with nothing but a blanket and the clothes on their back  If the king was not merciful, the younger twin was killed immediately these specific twins were Kai and Nya Smith As the youngest born was Nya she was sent to live with one of teh poorest families in the kingdom Wu Garmadon to be exact When she was placed in his care he lived on the outer reaches of the kingdom far from the castle and far from Kai But she is about three when her and Wu move closer to the heart of the kingdom where profits and money are said to be high Kai grew up in the castle with a life as a spoiled but respectful prince with everything he could ever ask for He was rich a bit full of himself but respectful As he got older his parents taught him how to protect himself and fight and let him go into the kingdom alone as long as he had a disguise. WHen he catched Nya stealing and confronts her, what will stop either of them from finding out the truth of their birth.





	1. Chapter 1

Hiding under her hood, Nya scampered passed a busy market stall selling bread. She quickly grabbed three loaves and hid them in the folds of her cloak and her dress. Next, she hit up the fruit stand and stole four apples. All of this would be enough to last her and Wu for two weeks if they rationed it out right.  
Nya had never been seen stealing before. If she was ever seen, no one had ever seen her face. Not being able to see her face and with her looking like any other low level peasant, no one could tell the police on her and so therefore she could never be caught.  
When she was about a mile outside of town, Nya let her hood down as her hair cascaded down with the ends just barely touching her shoulders and back. About another half mile outside of town with another two miles until she was home, Nya was stopped.  
A cloaked man on a horse rode out in front of her, causing her to stop.  
"I saw what you did, back in the market. I saw what you stole."  
"I...I don't know what you're talking about." Nya lied, trying to go around the man. "Now, if you'll excuse me, i need to get home to my father before he worries."  
"I saw what you did and i may just report you." The man said.  
"They have no reason to believe you." Nya looked up at the man.  
"And i believe they have all the reason to believe me." The man pushed back their cloak hood slowly and Nya's eyes widdened as she saw who it was. It was the face of someone everyone would know.


	2. Chapter 2

Nya's eyes widdened when she saw who was under the cloak. It was Prince Kai. Quickly, she dropped into a curtsey, training her yes on the floor. "Stand up and look at me, miss. i'm not actually going to report you." Her hands shaking wildly, Nya did as she was told, looking up at him.

"What is your name?" he looked down at her.

"Nya, your highness. Nya Garmadon." She stammered, her heart racing, her hands still shaking, and her breathing heavy from nervousness.

"May i ask why you stole, Nya? you do know it is a crime?"

"I...I know, your highness. I only did it..i only did it because my father and i...well, he's not actualy my father, but thats not important. We...we can't afford to feed outselves with the drought. We can't make money. We'll starve if i don't, your highness." Nya was terrified.

"You can drop the titles." The prince said softly. "Just call me Kai."

"A-alright......Kai." the word felt wrong on her tongue, as if she was cursing or saying somehting bad to the Prince, even if she wasn't.  Kai pulled out a small pouch from his pocket, a money pouch to be exact. He opened it and looked inside for a small moment before tossing it at Nya, who fumbled to catch it before slowly looking inside.

"Keep it." Kai said, pulling his hood up and like he was turning to go. "There's about a thousand or more in there. Rich people money. Ya'know, small gems and stuff. it'll help you get trough the drought."

"Wu...my adopted father...he'll get mad at me. He'll think i stole it. I-i can't keep this." Nya stammered.

"I'll explain to him. I'll come with you." Kai said softly, sitting forward slightly to make room for Nya on his horse. "Hop on."

"A-are you sure?" Nya asked softly, unsure.

"Yes." Kai reached out a hand to her. Slowly, Nya took his hand and allowed him to pull her onto the horse. She sat side saddle behind him. "Hold on to me, i don't want you to fall." Softly and losely, Nya wrapped her arms around his waist. She felt wrong doing this. No one besides the rich and potential brides were allowed to touch him and it was only with his permission. Kai gently placed a hand on hers and pulled them a little tighter before he had the horse move at a run.

"How far do you live?" He asked.

"A-about two miles. It's the only house you'll see until you get closer to the next village." Kai nodded at what she said as he took her home. He got off the horse and helped her off as soon as they got there, wrapping the reigns of his horse around their fence so it wouldn't run or walk away.

"Wu! I'm home!" Nya said as she carefully closed the door behind Kai. She went and sat her stolen food on the counter next to their wood burning stove. After a moment, an old man with a staff for a walking stick came out of the sitting room.

"Nya, who is this?" Wu asked, looking at the cloaked figure behind Nya.

"Promise me you won't be mad." Nya said softly, placing the pouch of money in Wu's hand.

"Where did you get this?" Wu snapped immediatly. He didn't need to see what was inside to know.

"She got it from me, sir." Kai said, taking a step from behind nya. He carefuly pushed back his hood. Wu was surpised but it didn't show on his face as he gave a respectful bow.

"To what do i owe the occasion, your highness." Wu waited to be told he could stand.

"You needn't bow." Kai said softly. "And you can just call me Kai, but not around others if it ever happens we speak in public." Wu slowly stood up, bracing himself on his staff.

"Nya got the money from me. I caught her stealing and i followed her about two miles outside before i confronted her. I'm not going to report her, not on my life. While i may not have experienced it first hand, i can understand what it must be like to go hungry. She didn't steal the money. There's about a thousand in there. I want you to keep it. Help you through the drought. You don't even need to think about paying me back, not in a million year, not ever." Kai explained to Wu. "And while i would love to stay longer and offer any more help, i really must be going. I do not wish to worry mother and father."


	3. Chapter 3

after saddling up again and saying goodbye to wu and nya, Kai was on his way back to the castle. It took maybe twenty minutes to get there and another twenty to take the gear off his horse and get ready for dinner with his parents. HE was just in time.

Throughout dinner, Kai found himself thinking about Nya and comparing her to his mother. Nya had the same independednt vibe about her and she even looked a lot like his mother. Almost exactly alike.

"Kai, you're staring." Maya said, glancing up from her plate at her son. "That is impolite." Kai quickly trained his eyes on his plate,

"I apologize, Mother. I hadn't realized." All was silent for a long time as they ate until Kai finally spoke up.

"Mother, Father." he finally said. "Did i ever have a sister? like...a...a twin?"

"No!" His father, king ray, snapped immediately, pushing away from the table. "And even if you did, she would be dead or far from you. Twins are considered a disgrace, Kai. You do not have a twin." Kai looked at his mother for her answer  but saw she was looking at her plate sadly and tryng not to cry.

"I'm sorry." She ot up, crying as she ran out of the room.

"Mother! wait!" Kai was about to chase after her but decided against it. Instead, he pushed away from the table and made his way to his room. He completely ignored the fact that it was time for his sword lesson. As he lay on his bed, Kai couldn't help but continue thinking and wondering if Nya really was his sister. Soon, he drifted off into an uneasy sleep.

 

_"Kai, slow down!" a voice called behind him. Kai was about five or so. He glanced behind him, laughing._

_"Catch me if you can,Nya!"he shouted, running faster. the little girl chasing him grunted as she sped up and jumped, tackling him. Kai landed on his back because he had tried to spin out of the way and she landed on top of him, laughing. She flopped into the grass next to him, her breathing heavy._

_"Kai! Nya! get up this instant!" a voice shouted and someone ran ove. It was Queen Maya, their mother. The twins quickly stood up, brushing themselves off. "How many times have i told you? Don't run in your nice clothes."_

_"We're sorry, Mother." Nya said. "We only wanted to play."_

_"Not in your nice stuff." Maya said, but hugged her children. "Now, go change and you may play."_

 

Kai woke up, completely confused by his dreasm. He knew it wasnt real but that didnt make it any less confusing. Slowly, he pulled himself out of bed and changed into the changed into the clothes his servants had laid out for him. he diecided to go look for his mother and his search led him to the garden where she had stopped to smell the roses.

"Mother?" Kai said softly. Maya turned to look at him with a soft smile. "I know i upset you yesterday and i'm sorry, but i need to know. Did i ever have a twin?" Mayas smile turned sad as she nodded.

"I wanted to name her Nadalyn and keep her, but i couldn't. I had to be your father to send her away instead of kill her."

"He wouldn't." Kai gasped.

"He would. Twins are believed to lead to the downfall of the kingdom so the youngest is either killed or sent to live with someone very poor where they will never find out." Maya said softly. Gently, she reached up and pulled a [necklace](https://i.ebayimg.com/images/g/i3cAAOSw401aE7JC/s-l300.jpg)  out from under Kai's shirt. "There were two of these. One for you and one for her. I left it with her when she was taken. Your father has no idea."

"It's only a superstition, isn't it? Father isn't a superstitious person?" Kai said, unsure what to say about the necklace thing.

"It is the only one he believes." Maya said softly. "I just wonder if she's still out there, managing to get by."

"Mom, i think i met her. Without knowing it."

"How?"

"You mustn't get mad when i tell you, promise me."

"I promise." Maya crossed her heart.

"There was this girl, my age. She stole three bread and four apples. I confronted her but when she explained her situation, i gave her what i had on me. A bout a thousand in small gems and such. She looked like you. Thats why i was staring at you last night. I wasn't intending to, but i was."

"I wouldn't be surprised if she did look like me, just as you look like Ray." Maya smiled. "Who is she living with?"

"Wu Garmadon. She says her name is Nya. you're not going to do anything, are you?"

"No. I can understand. There was a time, when i was a little girl, i was poor like that, homeless until a family took pity on me and raised me as their own. I was five. I understand her situation." Maya tucked the necklace Kai was wearing back into his shirt. "You can still see her and help her, just don't tell her you think she's your sister, not until you know and you can explain this."

"I will." Kai hugged his mom. "I love you, Mother."

"I love you, Kai. With all my heart." Maya hugged him back.


	4. Chapter 4

Nya made her way into the market with a little bit og the money in hand. Wu had rode in on their horse, Cole, and went to take care of some business. She had a basket in hand to store the food and clothes she was sent to buy. She couldnt help but admire a glass figurieene  of a unicorn with wings. With now much it costed, it must have taken forever to make. She carefully set it down and was about to go to the next stall when she heard a voice call her name.

"Nya!" She turned around and saw her best friend and crush, Jay.

"Hello, Jay." Nya smiled as she made her way over to the stall where him and his mother were working. 

"Are you getting along ok?"Jay asked, knowing about Wu and Nya's finatial situation.

"We're geting along fine." Nya decided to make up a lie about how she got the money. Jay could not know she had met Prince Kai or he would have a coniption. "Actually, a rich man, a noble man or something, dropped their money pouch the other day. No one saw them drop it but me and i couldnt even see who it was because they got lost in the crowd quickly. I picked it up and there was about a thousand in it. Small gems and such. No one knew who it was so it couldnt be returned even if someone saw me pick it up. No harm done, right?"

"I guess..." Jay said slowly, narrowing his one good eye at her. The other eye had an eyepach over it and he had had it as long as she could remember. Supposedly, Jay was in an accident when he was little. "Just dont get into any trouble with it."

"Oh, i won't. WU is keeping a hold on it. I only have enough for food an clothes on me right now." Nya smiled. "I better get going. I don't know what Wu was up to, but i don't want to keep him waiting when he's done before me." Nya waved a as she walked off to go buy the food and clothes they needed.

 

On they way home, another ride rode up next to them, oushing their hood off. 

"Mind if i join you?" Kai asked with a smile.

"I don't mind. But i thought..." Nya said slowly as she shifted her grip on the reigns of the horse she was guiding along the path with Wu atop it. "I thought yesterday was a one time thing."

"I think i'd like to make it an everyday thing so long as i can get around my parents." BY parents, Kai ment his father: King Ray. His mother didn't mind him planning to do this so long as Ray didnt find out and as long as he told her what Nya was like.  Wu stayed silent for a long time, his eyes closed as if he were meditating before he finally spoke.

"You have to help clean and pull your weight as long as you're around. Even with your status, i will not be afraid to push you around as needed. You chose this on your own, so don't go crying home about it." Wu said. "And i don't want either  of you to get too atached should something happen and this is cut off."

 

 

 

"ya know, i always wondered who my real parents were. Why they left me with Wu. Don't get me wrong, i love him and his brothers family. Wife, son. I love them. They're the only family i've even had." Nya sighed as she scooped out the last of the Horses' muck (poop, dirty hay) into the wheel barrow Kai was holding steady for her. 

"W-what do you think they're like?" Kai asked. "Poor, rich?"

"Proably beyond poor. at least, when they got me. I imagine they were homeless and probably hated to give me up. Later on, they probably did something somehow and got back on their feet and became rich and really want me back but know, just know i won't want them after they gave me up. In all honesty, as long as they didn't give me up 'Just because' or because they didn't want a girl, i would take them back so long as there was a good reason behind it." Nya smiled over at Kai as she lay down some fresh hay for her horse. "Sometimes, i imagine they'll come riding up that street and just take me away from all of this. I wouldn't let the rest of my family suffer though, i would beg them to help out the Garmadons and all of that. I know that'll never happen, though. But a girl can dream. A girl can dream."

"Has anyone ever..ever told you that you look like the...that you look like my mother?" Kai questioned, glancing over at her.

"I do not look like the queen!" Nya looked at him for a moment as if he was stupid before putting down the rest of the hay.

"You really do, honest." Kai said softly. "Where od you want me to dump this?"

"Just out back. We use the manure for our fields."

 

 

"Wu?" Nya asked at dinner that night after Kai had gone home.

"Yes, Nya?" Wu took a long sip from his tea cup.

"Do i look like her? the queen? Kai said i do. I..i don't know." Wu was silent for a moment.

"Don't listen to him. He's just putting nonsense into your head." Nya nodded as she finished her food.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dont forget to check last chapter again to see what Kai and Nya's necklace looks like. I updated that so you can actually see it

Kai comes back two long days later to Nya's farm. tucked under his arm was a carefully wrapped in cloth bundle as if it were very fragile. Seeing this, Nya helped him off the horse so he didnt drop it and then helped him take the gear off of his horse. It was Maybe five in the afternoon. Later than Kai usually showed up.

"Why come so late?" Nya asked as they slowly walked from the barn and inside.

"I had to get past my father and convince him to let me go camping for a few days.." Kai said, carefully placing the wrapped bundle in Nya's arms. "For you." a bit surprised, Nya carefully unwrapped the bundle and smiled with joy when she sees its the winged unicorn she was admiring in the market the other day.

"Oh my god! thank you!" she throws her arms around Kai (careful of the glass figure) in a tight hug.

"You're welcome." The taller brunet hugged the raven haired girl.

"So...you said camping?" Nya asked as she closed the door to her and Wu's house behind Kai.

"Yeah, i got a bed roll, a bow and arrows, and thats it. Real camping involves roughing it, sleeping under the stars and hunting for food, like our ancestors had to do."

 

 

"Where did you get the necklace?" Nya asked, seeing the necklace that had popped out of Kai's shirt as he helped her with some chores.

"Huh?" Kai reached up to touch it. "Oh. My mother gave it to me when i was born. I was told i had a sister with one just like it."

"Had? did she die or something?" clearly Nya hadn't seen what Kai's necklace actually looked like before he tucked it away or she would have probably know it was her he was talking about.

"No...You see, she was my twin. Royal twins are considered to be a disgrace so the youngest is usually killed or sent to live with some poor family in the kingdom. Its because they are thought to lead to the downfall of the kingdom and thus arent kept in the family." Kai sighed slightly. "Mother had to beg Father not to kill her. She hated gving her up but t was the only option. She wanted to name her Nadalyn Smith."

"Thats a beautiful name." Nya said softly. "I was left with wu when i was only a few days old, He said. His sister-in-law, Misako had to take care of me until i waas a year when i could finally be on cows milk. I have a necklace...From my mother." Nya pulled it out from where it was tucked into her shirt and shows it to Kai. It looked exactly like hers but with the word 'Daughter' rather than son. Nya had to be his sister. There were no others like it, were there? (pretend there arent)

"I wanted to sell it when we were struggling cuz it's so expensive, but Wu wouldnt let me and i'm somewhat glad. Its all i have of her."

Kai desperately wanted to show Nya his necklace and say that she's his sister, but he cant so he says "Thats really beautiful." instead.

 

 

 

 

After about two months, Kai felt as if he and Nya were good friends. His mother continued to let him see her and help out whenever needed so long as he told her about what Nya was like. He did it gladly. As Nya's mother, Maya had a right to know about her daughter.

Kai desperatly wanted to tell nya the truth. To tell her that she was his sister, technically the princess. He knew if he did, she would demand to see the king and queen and probably get herself killed in the process. Maybe even both of them and Kai didnt want either option.

"No." Kai thought to himself as he geared up his horse. "I could reason with him. I'm the only heir and they're too old to have another child. That could be...no! that will be my leverage to get her back where she belongs and help her adopted family." His mind was made up. He was going to tell Nya, even if it could cost him his crown and rights to the throne.


End file.
